


March Microfiction

by CaptainMallory



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Historical, I honestly cannot remember everything I wrote..., Longing, March Microfic, Microfic, Microfic Challenge, Reylo - Freeform, Slice of Life, a lot of fluff and angst, apparently I'm just angsty, at one point they adopt a lothcat, erotic content, healing together, hints at PTSD, mature content, mention: ABO, mention: Trauma, mention: drinking, mention: fraternity and sorority, mention: weed, return to pasaana, rey and ben as parents, that's growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory
Summary: A collection of the March 2020 Reylo Microfics I wrote.This was an amazing, hard, and fun process that helped me grow as a writer. I am proud of this little anthology--thank you so much for your support on twitter.Shoutout to reylogarbagechute for moderating this incredibly collection all month long; I bow to thee.All art is my own unless otherwise stated.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these contain mature themes and content. Some do. If you are sensitive to such material, please be advised it does exist here. There is a lot of fluff, some angst, a few drawings, and a whole lot of our two lovebirds loving each other.

March 1: "Pathway"

Ben's calligraphy made beautiful work of their wedding invitations. It was to be a small affair, so he inssited on copying out the passage by hand. "When two pathways cross, there is a single union."

March 2: "Yield"  
Practice swords clattered together--Rey advanced on Ben. He parried only to be pushed back holding her off, in awe of her. Swords locked at the hilt, brought up to Ben's throat.  
"Yield" Rey ordered.  
Ben pressed forward. He laid a gentle kiss on her mouth.  
"Make me"

March 3: "Confetti"  
Rey gleefully rips open the envelope. It's one of those singing cards, with Master Yoda's face and a really bad party hat photoshopped on. She does not care. She's never had a birthday card before. She opens it, presses the button, "Seagulls rockin and rollin!" Rey giggles a bit and tries to turn it off. To her chagrin it continues "down to the beach I'm strollin!" Rey slams the button and nothing happens. Horror etches her face as she realizes what Ben has done. He's starting to belly laugh, delighted in her embarrassment. Rey rips the card open to pull out the battery and is met with a shower of glitter and confetti. She pulls the battery compartment open, only to realize it's sealed. And they now have to listen to "seagulls stop it now!" until the fucker dies.  
"You ass!" Rey hisses, but she's laughing again as she is standing at the sink trying to drown the noise maker. A garbled "ooh hah ooh ooh ooh hah!" from the bowl of water can still be heard.  
"Happy birthday!" Ben chuckles and kisses the top of her head, confetti clinging to her hair.  
(4 tweet fic)

March 4: "Glare"  
"Absolutely not." Rey stood at the door of the Falcon arms crossed. "It's not happening."  
Ben held up the lothcat and slowly brought it closer to Rey's face. It glared at her. She glared back.  
"Touch soft parts in a friendly manner" Ben said.  
The lothcat stayed.  


March 5: "Animal"  
Grease dribbled down her chin, gobs of sauce clung to full chipmunk cheeks. Rey had never tasted anything so delicious as this bantha burger.  
"Slow down!" But Ben was laughing, admiring his feral love.  
It gave a whole new meaning to animal style from In-And-Out. 

March 6: "Molecule"  
"Rey, I swear to love you with every molecule of my being. To protect your heart. To cherish you in this life, in the lives after this, and to always find you and hold you, whatever comes next. In all ways until The Force keeps us apart"  
Rey sniffled, "Ditto, Ben."

March 7: "Kyber"  
Rey snarled in his face. He barked back. It didn't matter to her that the dishes soaked and she left socks on the floor. It drove Ben batshit. But the worst part? He was hard as a kyber crystal thinking about the make up sex they were going to have.

March 8: "Lazy"  
These are the days he cherishs most. Two cups of coffee, half drunk. Windows open, a lazy breeze coming in off the lake. Rey nose deep in a book. Him on the chaise sketching her. Ben had a little pile of sketches of her now and he will never stop drawing her.

March 9: "Signature"  
Ben ran his hands through raven hair, rinsing out shampoo. Pressed his palms to his eyes. He'd showered 3 times. Washed all the bedding. He still caught the signature scent of her in daydreams, in breezes, calling him in the middle of the night. Rey, his Omega.

March 10: "Bow"  
"You were taught to duel. Come now Rey, the niceities must be observed. I said. Bow." Against her will Sidious bent her forward.  
Yet she resisted. For there, bright in her mind was Ben's life force--strength and love.  
"I pity you. You will never know friendship. Or love" Rey said.

March 11: Photo prompt  
Fog quiets steps  
Lights flicker secret words  
A breath stirs mist  
Warmth against goosefleshed skin  
Two hands wrapped under black mittens  
A kiss of promise  
New feelings in a new city  
A new start at the changing of seasons  
"I love you"  
"I know"

March 12: "Colorful"  
There is one candle on the cake, big and colorful. As Ada smooshes the delicious orange frosting into her face and spreads it across the high chair a single tear rolls down Ben's cheek. Rey brushes it away as she has done so many times since their daughter's birth

March 13: "Character"  
Rey began to comprehend that he was exactly the man who, in character and virtue, would most suit her. His understanding and loneliness, so like her own, would have answered all her longing. It was an union that must have been the advantage of both: to take his hand.  
(Inspired by Pride and Prejudice)

March 14: "Home"  
She's stretched out before him, tanned skin against crisp white sheets. One of his hands fits over both of her wrists, but she's still baiting him. "Do it," she hisses. He pulls his free hand away from her core and with a single thrust he is home.

March 15: "Cycle"  
It went the normal way, I suppose. Life meets joy, sorrow, anger, pain, hope, fear, all with different response. Yet when I met you the cycle I expected fell apart. You never abandoned me. You called my name and I felt the generations of my family's trauma shatter.

March 16: "Quarantine"  
"Have you a letter?" Rey inquired of the postman. She felt the heat rising from her belly.  
"Sorry, ma'am, posts have been delayed from the pandemic."  
She suppressed a frown. Before her heat quarantine, she needed her alpha's words if she could not have his knot.

March 17: "Neon"  
"Here you are," the nurse hands Ben the device. Its tip glows, a neon blue dot. He thumbs the button--in shock, awe. He's still wiping tears from his eyes. He looks into hers, into theirs.  
"Lullaby" chimes from the speakers, announcing their daughter's birth. The nurses applaud.  
(Author note: this is actually a thing we do in our hospital system! Whenever a baby is born we let the parents press the button to announce their child's birth!)

March 18: "Binary"  
Take 1:  
"Some systems have two suns, we call these binary stars," Prof Luke said. He was the only one excited in Astronomy 101. Next to her Ben had nodded off again. Rey found it adorable when heavy breathing turned to little snores. This elective may be too easy but at least she had Ben.

Take 2:  
I've been thinking about us  
Two hearts beating under trembling hands  
Before there was silence so loud  
But now I have found  
A binary  
A soulmate  
A friend  
Your everything is made for mine

March 19: Shitpost! Level unlocked!  
"You were supposed to pick her up from preschool."  
"It's Wednesday, it's your day."  
"It's FUCKING THURSDAY BENJAMIN"  


March 20: "Swimming"  
I was swimming in darkness  
Caught in a net of my own making  
Lost, confused, diving toward the abyss  
Falling out of control  
And then you appeared  
A little less lost, a little less damaged  
You cut my binds and set me free  
Now I want to swim to the light with you  
Take my hand, love

March 21: "Frequently"  
The nightmares came less frequently, but Ben still woke at times, cold with sweat, trying never to wake her, but Rey would always roll to her side and murmur soothing words until he stopped shaking and could come back to bed. He knew she had them, too. They were healing, together.

March 22: "Rigmarole"  
To the passing eye it looked like ritualistic rigmarole. But to Rey, it was everything. Chalk circles and lines, small symbols spanned across arches on the wall. Lines carefully connected point to point, sigils wove in and out. She knew she would find it. The world between worlds


	2. Part 2

March 23: "Sage"  
Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. "What is that? Are you smoking weed?"  
"No, it's sage--its incense."  
"Yea, well, you're incensing me to throw that in a bucket of water "  
"Well it's SUPPOSED to clean up the energy and I guess we KNOW who has the bad vibes now!"

March 24: "Pyramid"

He sneered and held his hands up, pressing the thumbs and forefingers together to make a triangle. "Rerack, pyramid, please." He emphasized the last, sarcastic Rey and Rose were lagging behind. They weren't about to lose beer pong to a stupid Kappa Epsilon Rho, especially not Ben

March 25: "Abstract"

For so long the roiling seas of their hearts have lost all other forms of meaning. Love, family, peace, these were just abstract concepts, nearly forgotten, half hated in their memories. Until two lost souls brush against each other like static between fingertips.

March 26: "Stitch"

It was coming apart at the shoulder this time. She took careful, painstaking care, one delicate stitch at a time. Her old stitchwork looked clumsy next to the new. She had sewn it half a dozen times. Except the hole. It reflected her heart. She couldn't close it until he was back.

March 27: "Steam"

The captain's chair groans under them as they frantically claw at each other, clothes unbuttoning and hands searching for skin. The windows of the cockpit have grown steamy and fogged over. They could wait until Naboo, but they had been waiting a lifetime for each other already.

March 28: "Starburst"

His fingers dance through her body, her breath catches in her throat with each pluck he pulls from her core. Oh, he is a master violinist, and her body is his instrument, her sex is his concerto. He strums her until he strikes the right chord and she spills over, a starbust.

March 29: "Tropics"

"A shipwreck lost at sea, where nobody goes, no search party, nobody knows but me."--Find An Island, Benee.  


March 30: "Alive"

This place...breathed. It stretched in all directions for eternities. The portal behind her was lined with fluttering butterflies. She scanned about her for her guide, and above, there, on a high path, it fluttered. She knew if she followed that butterfly she'd find Ben. Alive.

March 31: "Forever"

"How do we know this isn't a dream? That you're really here with me? If we truly know if we've woken from the nightmare?" Rey asked "We have, because in our hearts we have the gift of words, which are forever." Ben said "We love you Jez. Thank you for everything" they said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to our dearest, most fearless leader, Jez. How can anyone of thank you properly for uniting us with words, tears, laughs, and ultimately new friends? You've allowed us to breath life into these characters in new challenging ways. We are the Reylo writers, and we are Ben and Rey.  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for encouraging words, kindness, empathy, and support. Thank you for everything you did with us and for us. This one's for you until we write together again.


End file.
